The Christmas Storm
by KyraBear
Summary: Pete, Myka, Claudia, Leena, and Artie are all snowed in for Christmas and Pete and Myka struggle to keep their relationship hidden. Pete/Myka established. Pete's POV. Please R
1. Chapter 1

We raced to the car as the storm blew in, we had left the windows open of my beautiful S.U.V.

"Grab the books!" Myka cried out. Her dad had sent her them as an early Christmas present. She was frantic as she pulled open the door to grab her bag. The snow fell around us making it hard to see even a foot behind us.

"I got it!" She shouted triumphantly she grabbed the door and slammed it shut. We ran back to the B&B before we could get hypothermia.

We closed the front door behind us, and Claudia rushed over. "Did you get them?" "Yeah." Myka said with a smile and she handed Claudia a ton of vintage albums. "Sweet!" Claudia said hugging Myka and jumping up and down. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed. She ran up the stairs to her room, "You weren't supposed to know about those until Christmas!" Myka called after her.

Leena walked over and handed Myka a glass of hot cocoa. Snowflakes stuck to Myka's unruly hair and long dark eyelashes. I brushed them away with the thumb of my right hand and leaned into kiss her while Leena's back was turned. Myka gave a girly giggle and swatted my hand away. "Not. Now." She said, "Only after we tell them." Myka made her way through the living room and sat next to Leena.

Artie entered the room and sat in one of the vast armchairs. "We're going to be snowed in, probably without cell service and no computers for a couple of days." I winked at Myka behind Arties back and she pointedly looked anywhere but me. Claudia came back down stairs. "Soo…. Who is ready for roast and potatoes" she exclaimed in a singsong voice. "Me and Leena have been working hard _all_ day."

"Try hardly working." Leena retorted with a sly grin. Claudia scoffed and went into the kitchen swinging her ladle dangerously.

"I'll be in the library." Artie sighed and then left walking under the mistletoe that Claudia had set up. "CLAUDIA" he yelled when he realized once again that she had used artifacts to decorate. "Yes, grumps." Claudia said walking in the room. "What is this, I told you no artifacts, no decorations." He said waving his arms around and his face steadily got redder. "Oh relax the real mistletoe is in the other room, were no one really goes, but I'm not telling anyone where." She said with a wink and went back in to the kitchen. Artie sighed and reluctantly left, leaving me and Myka alone in the Living room. I bounced onto the couch next to her and gave her an eyebrow wiggle as I said, "So what do you want to do _now_?"

"No Pete I told you no." she pushed my shoulder so my whole body swayed away from her and she stood up of the couch and walked up to the hall between our bedrooms. I followed her up the stairs and grabbed her wrist to twirl her around to face me. "Come on just a quickie?" I said as I leaned in to kiss her again. "No." she pulled out of my hands and ran to her door and shut it in my face. "Myka." I complained. "Not until we tell them." She whispered. "When are we going to tell them?" I whispered back.

"Dinner!" Claudia called before she could answer and I ran down the stairs at full speed. I could smell the roast and gravy wafting up the stairs. The table was set with candles and the table cloth, and everyone but me and Myka was seated. I sat down and reached for the closest food dish I could find. "You really do eat everything don't you?" Myka asked as she seated herself across from me. I brushed her foot with my own; she tried her best to keep a straight face but the corners of her lips pulled into that half smile that I couldn't live without.

"Don't eat all the potatoes Pete." Leena scolded. I shot her a pained look and Claudia giggled. I spent the rest of dinner cracking jokes and trying to play footsy with Myka without getting caught. The table was cleared and dishes were washed then Artie went to bed early. "Leena, movie marathon?" Claudia asked holding up two chick flicks I couldn't identify. "Oh yeah," Leena said, "I love this movie let me go get my jamies." Leena ran off to her room and we could hear the rustle of her drawers. "Hey Myka?" Claudia said shaking the movie.

Myka shook her head, "No Claudia, not tonight, I'm really tired." She hugged Claudia and then made her way slowly upstairs. I watched her leave and then let out a sigh. "Hey Claud, I'm really not into braiding each other's hair and painting toenails." Claudia giggled, "Just go."

I walked up the stairs and shut the door behind me. I switched from my jeans to come comfy fleece plaid pants. Turned on the soft lamp I kept on my desk, and pulled the extra blankets from my closet. I had just laid down when I heard a soft knock on my door. The door opened with a soft squeak "Pete?" Myka asked softly. "yeah." Myka slipped in to the room and shut the door softly behind her. She wore her dark blue tank top and her black shorts. She pulled her comforter in as well "Pete why is it so damn cold?" " I don't know but I can think of one thing to keep us warm" I winked at her and she punched me playfully in the arm. I patted the bed next to me and Myka climbed under the covers and rested her head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Good night Pete." "Good night Mykes."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with my arms wrapped around Myka's waist. Her hair tickled my nose and the smell of lavender and vanilla hung in the air around her, and for a moment it was complete bliss, just holding her in my arms and feeling her soft body against mine. The moment only lasted until I heard Leena call out for Myka outside her bedroom. "Myka?" she called out, "Myka are you up?" Myka and I both shot straight up and she shot me a panicked look. "What the hell do we do?" Myka whispered urgently.

"I don't know." We heard faintly in the hall "Myka can I come in?" "If she doesn't find me in there she will know I spent the night in here."

"Myka, it's not like we did anything wrong. I just slept with my arm around your _beautiful_ body." I said kissing the base of her neck. She pulled away then stood up and moved next to the door. "Okay, okay, you distract her and I will sneak out." "Fine" I said resigned. I opened the door into the hall way and Leena turned to face me. "Morning Pete, I'm sorry did I wake you?" "Yeah Leena but that's okay," I said with a shrug. "Tell me you have bacon downstairs." Leena smiled and answered, "On the table pancakes too." I turned to the stairs thinking quickly, Myka is going to owe me for this. And I fell down the stairs, "Oh my god Pete are you okay." Leena called rushing down to where I lay on the stairs.

I heard Myka close the door from my room, "Hey Leena, I heard a noise?" she saw me lying on the stairs. I gave her a tiny wave, from where I was. "Oh my god Pete?" she ran down the stairs and kneeled down beside me her hair brushing the tip of my nose and my top lip. I fought the urge to kiss her right then and there. "Well that's one way to do things." Myka whispered with a quiet laugh. "You're going to owe me one" I whispered in her ear when she leaned in a bit farther. Leena walked down the stairs around her after I waved her away. She went to the kitchen and we soon followed. The smell of bacon and fresh coffee assaulted my nose.

"So I heard you fall down the stairs. What did you do fall through?" Claudia teased. "No," I shrugged, " I missed a step." I filled my mouth with bacon and sat down. After a delightful breakfast sponsored by the one and only Leena, Myka turned to Claudia, "There is some fresh snow outside Claud." She said suggestively. "Let me grab my coat" and she ran off up the stairs to grab one. I turned to Myka," Mind if I join in?" "Why not," she said, "but are you up to the challenge?" "Oh, is that so? Well I'm sure that me and Artie will kick your butt, boys vs. girls." "No." Artie rejected the offer from the other room. "Okay than I will take you on by myself." "If you're sure you can handle it," Myka said with a wink as she turned tail and flipped her hair in my direction.

Outside clad in coat sweaters and boots Claudia, Myka, and I were working on our forts pre-battle. Out of nowhere a renegade snow ball hit me in the side of the head. It turned savagely with three snow balls in hand Claudia pointed at Myka innocently. "Claud." Myka complained. "Hey I'm all about the self preservation" Claudia yelled ducking for cover, behind their pristine fort. I threw all the ammo from my hands hitting Myka only twice. I caught up with Myka as she bent down to scrape up a snowball, I wrapped my arms around her waist and swung her off her feet, she squealed in surprise, "Pete!" around and around twice before I threw her into the already piled snow with a soft thump. I pounced on top of her before she could pick herself up. I brushed the hair out of her face gently; I leaned on my elbows on either side of her, and leaned down for the kiss I have waited for all week. She lifted her head up off the snow and our cold lips met, she pressed her body against mine and I had just about lost myself into the kiss when she dropped snow down the back of my pants. I swiftly jumped up to dislodge the snow then continued to jump up and down as the melting ice traveled down my leg. "You sneaky sneaky-"Myka laughed until she was doubled over, then she snorted and laughed harder. I soon joined in after her second snort that was so irresistible that I couldn't help it. She had just straightened herself up when I hit her in the face with her a snow ball of my own. It exploded with a poof and Myka glared at me. Claudia had snuck behind me as we laughed and pelted me with as many snowballs she had been able to carry.

Soaked to the bone and still full of giggles we made our way to the B&B and slipped into the super heated kitchen. Leena placed three steaming mugs of hot cocoa before us and we jumped on them. "Make sure your wet clothes are hung up in the laundry room." "Yes _mother_" I answered from behind the cocoa. She glared at me from the other side of the kitchen and then made her way to my side. "If I was your mother then I wouldn't be here picking up your dirty clothes," Do you know how backwards that sounds?" I asked. "Well with the warehouse everything is a little backwards." She replied.


	3. Chapter 3

I doubled over in my seat and felt a vibe course through my body. "Pete?" Myka's concerned voice wavered above my head. The vibe came at me twice as hard then. I laughed and Myka looked at me confused. "A vibe," I mouthed. " What is it this time?" Claudia asked. "Artie has been holding out on us." I said with a laugh. "What's that supposed to mean?" Leena said. I ran up the stairs calling for Artie "What, What, What?" he grumbled from inside the library. "Where are you hiding Vanessa?" I said holding back the rest of the laugh that rose up in my throat. Everything on the other side of the door went silent. Myka shot me a huge grin and Claudia opened her mouth to tease the love birds. "Hey Artie? Did you find the mistletoe?" we all laughed at her implications. There was hushed arguing on the other side of the door before Vanessa popped her head out. Her blond hair had been messed up. Seeing this Claudia nudged Leena with the smallest of giggles.  
Vanessa looked at us with a half cocked smile on her face. I raised an eyebrow and she nodded. Artie pushed his way through the open door. "So… Do want to tell us when Vanessa so kindly stopped by? Or has she been here all along?" Claudia said laughing.  
Vanessa sighed and I could tell by the way she looked at me and then the others that she would like us to move along so she could finish her hushed discussion with Artie.  
" Claud, Mykes, I think we should leave the love birds to patch up the nest." I said with a wink, the girls giggled and walked away the slightest bit crest fallen. I grabbed Myka by the waist after the other girls had gone off far enough. "Hey, hey, hey, do you want to find that mistletoe?" I whispered in Myka's ear through a smile.  
She pushed me a way with a giggle "No Pete" Myka started walking down the hall again and I looped my arm around her. I thought she would shove me away, but to my surprise she leaned in closer. " Dinner?" She asked, "Yeah, and cookies."  
When we got to the bottom of the stairs Myka pulled away. I sighed but she didn't hear me.

At the dinner Claudia and Leena couldn't stop their giggles when they saw Artie and Vanessa do anything remotely relationship like.  
"So Vanessa."  
"Hmm?"  
"I'm glad you came down for dinner." Claudia said  
"Good to know that Artie didn't stuff you in the closet." I said, smiling at her.  
Artie grew red and grumbled something under his breath. Vanessa looked at me obviously with good humor, "Yes well he didn't want me getting lost in the crowd." The girls laughed. "Well played," I said with the raise of my glass.  
"Well you know Claudia does call me the Joker."  
"I Don't see why? You have a beautiful smile, with a little smeared lipstick, I think you have Artie to thank for that." I paused, " I see the resemblance." Vanessa laughed along with the rest of the table, but Artie, nobody really likes to be the butt of the joke so I understood.  
"Speaking of Romance," I started. Myka Kicked me under the table and shot me a warning look. I did my best to keep a straight face " Me and Leena have something to announced." I finished playing around. Myka's jaw dropped and her eyes shot me red hot hate lasers.  
Leena looked at me for a second, trying to find the game I was playing. "Oh yes." She said, "Come over here and give me some lovin. I've been lonely." She said lightly with her musical voice patting the seat next to her. I made a move to slide over there when I felt Myka pull the back of my collar and I fell back into my seat with a clang of silver ware. Myka and I did our best to play it off as a joke.  
"Oh I see" Claudia said, "Myka needs some love to."  
"Oh Myka is that so?" I said sliding over to the edge of my chair and wrapped my arm around her.  
"As a matter of fact, no." She said, hate beams still running, "I'm seeing someone." She announced and slapped my hand away.  
"Who? Who? Is he handsome?" Claudia squealed and Myka shot me a look that said two can play at this game.  
"Yeah Mykes who is it?" I said threw gritted teeth.

"Myka?!" Claudia squealed out her complain. " You have to tell me, it's like a sisterly rule."  
"Okay, then tell me about Todd." She countered, " I know you have made contact with him since he relocated." "Well I … uh" She stuttered. "See." Myka said with a little smile, proving her point. "Fine." Claudia said, "Leena do you want to tell us more about you and Pete?"  
"Claudia drop it the jokes over." Myka said hate lasers starting back up.  
" Good night ladies" I said with a wave and headed up the stairs.

I pulled the closet door with the step stool in my hand. I snickered as I hung up the mistletoe. I walked out of my doorframe to admire my handy work when I realized that no one was upstairs. With a coy smile I slipped into Myka's room. the sound of a rusty wheel made me jump. Pete starred at me from inside his cage. I laughed at myself. I remember when Myka told me she named the Ferret. We had been sitting on her bed.  
"oh I see, because one Pete just isn't enough." I had joked.  
"more like the little one can't make up for not having you" that was the second time I had ever kissed her.  
"Hey Pete" I said sticking a finger in his cage. I heard footsteps slowly coming up the stairs. I shut the door behind me as softly as I could when I left her room. I still had to find out what she got me for Christmas. I snickered as I stepped back under the mistletoe.  
Leena came up the stairs. " Oh hi Pete." "Oh God." She said coming closer. "Pete that's the-"  
"Original mistletoe." We said simultaneously. My eyes widening thinking back to when Claudia had given It to me, she had been wearing gloves. I kicked myself for the stupidity. I felt Leena come closer and I knew that the Artifact was in full effect.  
"Leena. No." Then the pull increased. I grabbed Leena around her waist and swung her into a kiss.  
"OH MY GOD! Pete!" Myka said screaming from the top of the stairs, she stormed over.  
"No. No." Me and Leena said together. "God it wasn't like that." I said. "Really?!" Myka yelled, "So what? You just fell on her lips?"  
"No Myka" Leena tried, "It's the original-" Myka cut her off " Pete!" I trusted you! Her voice screamed. She yelled again and this time I heard the pain behind the anger. "You-" she started but stopped when her voice broke.  
Claudia came up the stairs to see what all the fuss was about. "Heyo, whats all the noise?" she said.  
I kept my eyes on Myka as she blinked back tears. I grabbed her by the waist, she fought me beating her fists against my shoulders and trying to push me away. I held her against my chest and kissed her. I cradled her neck and poured everything I wanted to tell her, all the apologizes and all those sweet words, into the kiss.  
I heard Claudia whistle, I used my free hand and gave her a go-away-wave.  
Myka pushed me into the door frame and kissed me back. I could taste the salt from her tears on her lips.  
Finally she pushed me away. She wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand, and wouldn't look at me.  
Claudia whistled again. "Anyone want to tell me what that was all about?"  
"Well I dunno maybe it has to do with the mistletoe you gave me!" I yelled  
Claudia blanched. " Oh my... I'm... it was for Artie! And Vanessa! and."  
Myka still wouldn't look at me, she stormed into her room. She slammed the door and the whole house shook.  
Leena looked at me her brown eyes large and round. " I'm sooo soo sorry Pete"  
"It wasn't your fault." I sighed rubbing my temples. " Or yours either Claudia." I shut my door behind me. and sat down against the wall, resting my head on my knees.


	4. Chapter 4

I pulled on a big coat and laced up my shoes. I walked down stairs taking time not to wake anyone, each step creaking just a little as weight is put on them. I couldn't handle the quiet settle of the house anymore so as soon as I knew no one would stop me I left. Everyone's mind on thoughts of what happened earlier, smothering us like the snow that surrounds us now. All this tempting me to crack the bottle.

The front door shut quietly behind me and an icy burst of air hit my face. I walked down the steps and the snow fell harder around me. The night sky so dark you could barely make out the stars and moon from above the snow. The porch light on, and Artie's window was lit up and I saw the silhouette of both him and Vanessa in the room. I smiled softly at the couple then turned away and made my way through the snow.

I walked down the paths that I had chased Myka down earlier today. All of this morning we had run through the piles of snow and made snow angels who held hands. I closed my eyes and saw Myka in the pile of snow I threw her in, the snowflakes caught on her eyelashes and her cheeks flushed, her messy hair dripping from the snowballs we had thrown. It seemed like that had been days earlier when we had laughed, and kissed. The Artifact effecting us just made me realize how much more our jobs meant, how much more difficult it would be if I couldn't have Myka by my side.

Out behind the B&B I saw the flash of purple in contrast to the white that coated our world. Bottle Gentian. Something Myka had taught me from our picnics in the back yard. The delicate violet flower petals stood out against the frost, defiantly. I was surprised by the flight in the little flowers, standing out against the cold.

I picked them from the ground smiling as I realized just like these flowers, Myka and I had to fight the frost.

I walked back to the B&B's front door, undeniably tracking snow inside. I found a pen and Myka's notepad on the stand by the coat hanger.

I left the wild flowers on Myka's nightstand and looked down on the slumped defeated figure of Myka as she slept.

"Goodnight Mykes, I'm sorry. Truly sorry."

I woke up and found Myka had come in my room last night. Her hair was brushing the tip of my nose and I sneezed. "Huh." She said lifting her head. "Oh, Morning Mykes." "Morning." She said sleepily rolling over to face me. I noticed that she had brought both the note and the flower into my room, and sat them on my desk. "Myka," I said softly, "About last night-" "I'm sorry" we both said simultaneously. I let out a little laugh. "I'm sorry," she said, " should have trusted you, and Leena, so I'm sorry." She said and she burrowed her head into my chest. "I'm sorry, and I realize now that, I don't care what little things happen between us, I just want to be with you. Oh, and I'm sorry I teased you." She laughed. "that's part of the reason why I love you." _LOVE ME. _We lay there in silence for a moment before I said. "Myka! It's Christmas!" Myka laughed at me and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Go see what _Santa_ gave you. But you'll have a cup of coffee ready for me if you want me to come down." Myka rolled over and pulled the blanket with her. Her messy hair flopping around behind her, she lifted her head off the pillow and gave me a push off the bed, "Go on." She said and she nudged me away again. I nodded and pulled on my manly yet ever so fluffy robe. I left it open over my checkered fleece pants and worn old t-shirt. I made my way down the stairs to find the gang sitting around the tree. Artie sat on the worn love seat with Vanessa pretty much sitting on his lap, Claudia sat cross legged on the floor a wrapped present in her hands. Leena sat on the on the arm of the couch looking down at Claudia, with a small box of her own in her hands. They saw my face and whatever tension had been left from last night melted away. Claudia smiled broadly at me "Pete- Petey pete pete." She threw a box at me and I caught it one handed. "Open it all ready" Artie growled withholding a smile, obviously faking his grumpiness. "Hold on, I need to pour some coffee." I said hearing the creak and groan of the floor in Myka's room.

I poured the coffee one handedly into a white mug and picked the mug back up, and walked up to the bottom of the stairs, the audience of the living room awaited me with open arms, the crackle of the fire and the glowing smile on everyone's face matched the one I had plastered on my own. Myka walked slowly down the stairs and I handed her the cup still cradling the present in my arm. She wrapped her fingers around the warm cup the steam pooling around her face. She sat down on the couch next to me, the only open seat. She slowly sipped at the coffee as Claudia, Leena and I, dove into the presents, literally like children on Christmas morning. "So, are you ready for my present?" Myka asked me, her eyes sparkling. My smile grew wider across my face, if that could be possible, seeing how it was already from ear to ear. "Yes. Oh yes." I said and I sat on the couch next to her patiently. Myka set down the mug she held in her hand on the coffee table and leaned closer to me, finally giving up she just climbed over the couch cushions to my lap. Slipping her arm around my back she brought her lips to my cheek, with a kiss and then moved her mouth to my ear to whisper.

"I love you," she whispered and she handed the note I wrote her back to me, her thin scribbles lacing the edges. "I love you." I whispered back. And I kissed her. Right there, in front of the rest, no use hiding anything anymore. When I pulled away I saw my family, _my family, _I thought happily. Staring back at me. Claudia busted a huge grin, "MYKA AND PEETE SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G" the rest of the group laughed till their faces were red. "First comes love…" Myka whispered in my ear. Leaving the rest of the song for a promise of tomorrow.


End file.
